A Helping Hand
by Temari 88
Summary: - He had wanted to knock the other upside the head for his stupid stunt during the previous period; pretending he'd forgotten his textbooks to have an excuse to drag his desk next to Shima's, and then having the gall to torment him throughout all of it. - [Twincest; pwp] *I hate this site's tagging system tbh; pls open the fic for more accurate warnings*


**Genres:** slice of life, pwp

 **Notes:** underage (as Aki &Shima are 13 [12 in the flashback]), pre-series, puberty, masturbation, mutual masturbation, frottage

p.s. Just as a FYI: this isn't linked to the previous Aki/Shima fic I posted here ("These Are My Words"). ^^

* * *

 **A Helping Hand**

«Hey Kaidou!»

A quiet sigh escaped Shima's lips. His insistent classmate misunderstanding his lack of response as a sign of him not hearing his previous question, rather than what it actually was: an attempt at ignoring a conversation he wasn't keen on participating in. There was no escaping this, then. Taking an extra second to privately roll his eyes, Shima lowered the book he'd been pretend-reading during lunch break, effectively removing the barrier he had erected around himself—not that it'd been useful anyway. He raised a thin black eyebrow, a silent "what?" to prompt the other to go on.

«So… did it happen to you?» It was Mito who finally spoke on behalf of the small group gathered around the desk in front of Shima's. All four (Shibayama, Masao, Mito and Ayame) were staring at him with wide eyes and cheeks dusted in a faint shade of pink; anticipation written clearly on their features despite the embarrassment.

Shima decided to play dumb. «Did what happen?» He took care to keep his tone plain; his classmates bristled, their self-consciousness spiking and their faces reddening. Shima hid a tiny smirk behind his right hand while he pushed his glasses up. They were fun to tease, though not as much as Aki (even if his twin was as much of a tease as him, sometimes).

«Y-you know! We were just talking about it!» Hissed Ayane, eyes looking out for any girl who could have been listening in. «Did you ever wake up with a m-morning w-wood...?»

Shima gazed at the four before him, blinking. Of course he knew that that had been the topic of their conversation, sparked, apparently, by the sheepish confession of one the other male classmates (Tono, if Shima heard correctly) who'd had his first experience with waking up hard during the weekend. He wasn't sure what was so embarrassing about it; it was a normal occurrence for boys their age. One he has been familiar with for more than a year, now.

Shima broke eye-contact, «Well, yes of course,» he told them looking out the window he was sitting next to, his chin falling into his propped-up palm. A chorus of incredulous gasps followed, the four taken aback by his straight-faced statement. «It's a natural process for teenage boys, you know,» Shima added, shrugging. He honestly didn't think too much of it. «It's going to happen at random times during the day too.»

The group stared at him for a minute, expressions a mix of awe and surprise, then they turned to each other, the conversation picking up again as it devolved into dirtier territory—asking each other whether their dicks got hard also when they saw certain idols, or models' photo shoots, or even fictional characters. Some of the boys shared how they took care of themselves, leers curving mouths, trying to hide the self-consciousness even when their faces were still bright red; some muttering they let their erections go down on their own but, upon being teased about it, saying they'd try jerking off too. Ayane no longer cared about girls in the vicinity.

Shima resisted the urge to scoff at them, understanding he shouldn't disregard their excitement just because he was, apparently, a step or two ahead of the majority of his peers. He went back to looking at the sparse clouds lazily drifting in the bright blue sky. He heaved a sigh as he tuned out his classmates' chatter—while he wasn't about to judge, he didn't care what any of them did with their penises either.

What felt like a second later, Shima glanced at the clock above the door on the opposite side of the classroom, and he wondered where Aki had gone; a teacher had called him to the staff room at the start of lunch break, but as the end of it neared, Aki was still nowhere in sight.

He had wanted to knock the other upside the head for his stupid stunt during the previous period; pretending he'd forgotten his textbooks to have an excuse to drag his desk next to Shima's, and then having the gall to torment him throughout all of it.

Which reminded him—

Behind the fingers curled over his mouth, Shima quietly bit his lower lip and shifted imperceptibly on his chair. Sweeping carefully the room from over the rim of his glasses, Shima gingerly lowered his left hand below the desk, fingers sliding an inch at a time over his thigh and, with the coast clear of potential witnesses, he moved them to his crotch. He pressed the heel of his palm over the half-formed bulge tenting his uniform pants; it wasn't as bad as it'd been ten minutes ago, but still enough that a shiver rushed up his spine as he put pressure on it—Aki had worked him up so much, if the bell hadn't rung when it had, Shima would've cum in his briefs in the middle of class.

Aki himself had been on the verge of losing it, the idiot. He could never successfully tease Shima. Aki always ended up losing the upper hand because he got too into his own games; whether it was rock-paper-scissors, winning the most rounds at video games, finishing homework first… or _this_. Not that Shima minded when they were on their own, but _this_ , in a classroom full of people? Shima resolved he'd make his twin pay as soon as he could.

A moan pressed in his throat to be let out, and Shima bit his lips, continuing to rub his palm over himself in slow movements that provided the right amount of friction to keep him balanced on the thin line between painful arousal and release. He should've let his erection die down (he _would have_ ), but his classmates' talk had made him remember the state his groin was in—and a memory had also resurfaced, echoing with Aki's low, mischievous voice.

[ _«Your hand feels so much better on me.»_ ]

xXx

Verging on the edge of wakefulness, Shima was abruptly wrenched from his peaceful dream-scape by heavy footsteps; the thundering inside his skull not unlike the beats of taiko drummers during summer festivals.

Refusing to open his eyes, Shima cursed both the person climbing up the stairs in such a uselessly loud manner, as well as his futon, laid out in direct contact with the wooden floor and making the vibrations resound right into his head. Having the room just past the staircase was a real nightmare sometimes.

For some long heartbeats, he remained still as a statue, laying in bed with his eyes closed, waiting for his sluggish body to either go back to sleep or catch up with his already awakening brain.

Someone else made that choice for him.

«Shi~ma!»

The door banged open then closed, and before he could process anything, Shima found himself tackled by his twin brother; the other's weight pressing down on his abdomen as he was straddled. «Oof!» The air rushed out his lungs at the attack.

«What're you doing still in bed?!» Aki yelled, way too loudly for how close he was. «You always wake up before me, even on Sundays!»

Shima finally cracked his eyes open, squinting up at his brother and noticing through his blurry sight that he must have slept in, given the amount of light slithering in from the shutters and curtains. «What time it is?» He muttered, voice hoarse, and taking a hand out from under the comforter to rub at his glasses-free eyes.

Aki didn't move from his position on top of him. He grinned and announced, «It's 9 am!» He pushed forward an inch. «Dad had to go to work even if it's a holiday, and mom went out grocery shopping,» he continued, lightly shifting now on Shima's stomach.

Aki kept swaying every couple of seconds, first to the right then to the left. His eyes, not-quite brown in the dimly lit bedroom, shifted from staring with peculiar intensity at Shima's face to every shadow cast in the room he could land his eyes on. He seemed restless, Shima noted with a slight frown. He wished he had his glasses on, to be able to see more clearly, but the case was on top of his desk and thus out of reach unless Aki stood up—which didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

To distract himself from the strangely hypnotic movements, Shima broke the quiet that had fallen over them. «What about… Nii-san?»

Aki hummed and answered, «Sprawled on the couch downstairs.» Aki threw his hands forward, now placing them over Shima's chest on top of the duvet. «I would be too, but I was starting to think you were dead!» He laughed, and it rang strained to Shima's ears, then declared his mission was complete; that he should go back to laze around with Haru, to trash talk about crappy soap-operas.

Again, Shima had the impression something was off with Aki. His brother squirmed, staring down at himself as he straightened back up, hands now down along his sides. A _«Shit»_ was muttered under his breath.

«What's up?» Asked Shima, raising an eyebrow.

The question made the other break out in a fit of giggles, before he fixed eyes full of his trademark cheekiness on Shima. It wasn't an unusual look on Aki, if anything, the older of the twins was known for being the troublemaker of the pair, and a similar glint in his dark brown eyes was a constant whenever he planned a prank. This time, on the other hand, the context was so different that the reaction it caused was also far from the ordinary. The short silence that followed was almost _charged—_ with what, Shima wasn't sure; it made the hair at the back of his head stand up, his heart pick up its pace all on its own, a shiver running down his spine.

He realized belatedly that Aki had taken a hold of his wrist, holding it suspended near his right thigh.

The mood had shifted from one breath to the next, leaving the younger of the two confused, a feeling akin to anticipation lighting up his nerves.

«This, is what's up...» said Aki, in the same connived tone he'd used when he'd told Shima where their grandmother's alcohol-filled chocolates were hidden. Shima saw his hand, blurry through the lack of glasses, land between Aki's legs. The sweatpants under his palm were baggy and thick enough that at first Shima didn't feel much of anything, but when Aki shifted forward a little—a feather-light sigh left Aki's mouth, his eyelids fluttering as he repeated the action, his right hand grasped firmly around Shima's wrist to keep him in place. «Do you— _nh_ , feel it, Shima…?»

Propping himself up on his left elbow, Shima stared at his twin with wide eyes, going back and forth between the other's face (Aki's eyebrows scrunching up and smoothing down at short intervals, his cheeks growing pink, his mouth slightly parted) and his own hand pinned against Aki's clothed erection. The sight of his brother swaying his hips and grinding against his palm, hazy as it was, was so enticing and _new_ that he couldn't tear his eyes away. The sounds, the short gasps and the drawn out breaths, were doing crazy things to Shima's heart and body. In no time at all, he was panting almost as much as Aki, even though he was doing nothing but half-lay-half-sit there, and stare, and listen.

Shima swallowed past a dry throat. Watching Aki made him aware of the tightness inside his pajama pants which, he suspected, had been there since he was woken up… or which had been caused by Aki's squirming on top of him.

« _Ah!_ » His twin downright moaned, this time, loud and clear enough that Shima felt his dick twitching at the sound. «Feels… good...»

Some of his awareness coming back to him; Shima sat up fully, the comforter pooling in his lap, and he pulled his hand out of Aki's grasp. «Aki… you— I—» Heat rushed to his face. He actually didn't know what to say, so he fell silent, eyes falling on the hands he had clasped in his lap.

A beat of quiet passed between them, the only noise Aki's loud panting. Shima didn't know what to expect after his backing out from whatever that had been… he didn't even know if he _wanted_ to back out… his dick was throbbing for attention, now that they weren't doing anything. He shouldn't have been surprised at the hand entering his field of vision; swatting his fingers and the covers away, pressing down on the bulge in his pajama pants, hand curling gingerly to squeeze. The action wrenched a gasp out of Shima, breath hitching in his throat and sparks of pleasure tingling his nerves.

«You're hard too, Shima.» It sounded like Aki was challenging him to deny the evidence, but as soon as his hips bucked forward searching for more contact, Shima knew it would've been useless. «C'mon, I jerk off, you jerk off—what's the difference?» Said Aki, shrugging. «We're just both here with a boner, so why not help each other out?»

Shima said nothing in return, didn't comment on how rubbing against his hand had looked different than just jerking off. Something _more_.

He shifted minutely under Aki's bright gaze, the minor friction of his groin beneath Aki's hand calling forth another gasp. He hesitated for a second, then he raised his head to fix the other in the eyes with a sort of anticipating determination, face growing warmer, and nodded.

«Good,» said Aki, so full of relief and… hunger, Shima's heart sped up in response.

His older twin scrambled to sit himself closer. It was obvious to both of them how badly Aki needed this to continue from where they'd left off. He stretched his legs past Shima's hips, the position not the most comfortable while both still had their pants on, but neither of them were willing to waste time taking them off.

The first to move again, after a heartbeat full of uncertainty, was Aki—two fingers of his left hand curling around the hem of Shima's pajama bottoms, pulling the elastic down so that his white briefs could be seen underneath; a damp spot evident at the top of the bulge. Eyebrows pinching together, Shima chanced a look at his brother now that he could see him more clearly. Aki had his eyes glued to Shima's groin, a corner of his bottom lip sucked into his mouth, teeth sinking into the flesh; pupils dilated.

 _Yes_ , _it's definitely hunger_ , realized Shima taking in the expression he could see on his twin's face, yet it was so different from the kind he was familiar with… he didn't feel the urge to roll his eyes or snort at the sight; no, it made him hot and shaky, his insides twisting with an unknown thrill that settled under his skin. It made him itch to copy Aki's movements, to one-up them, until all Aki's sounds were a result of Shima's actions rather than his own. It made him itch to have Aki cumming from Shima's hands on him.

«Ah!» Shima was snapped out of his daze by Aki pulling down his briefs' elastic too, right index finger now grazing his dick, inching a blunt nail inside the excess of skin half hiding its head. A surprised humming slithered past Shima's throat, a shiver traveling up his spine with it.

«I...» His brother's voice got stuck in his throat. Aki had the same rapt yet confused expression he always wore while playing a new video-game. «Why...» He seemed unsure of what he was actually wondering, though, as if he'd been following nothing but his instinct up to that moment, going with the flow and what made him feel good, and the reality was just settling in his mind.

Why now?

Why each other?

Shima found he could understand the feeling, but he discovered that while Aki was letting doubts surface, he, on the other hand, was letting them go. He wanted this. Aki did too, he could see it in his torn expression.

Shima moved his hands forward, letting them ghost over Aki's stretched sweatpants before taking a page out of his twin's book, exposing the other's dick as well. He stared with unadulterated fascination, his desire to touch growing with every heartbeat of motionlessness. They were strange, these sensations. Aki and he had always bathed and changed together, they were used to see each other naked; they wrestled, tickled each other without clothes on. It was a common thing brothers did.

Now? The sight of Aki's erection before his eyes, the glistening, wet head peeking out of the skin which usually covered it; the hotness and stiffness of it as he carefully wrapped his fingers around it; the bucking of Aki's hips looking for more of his touch—

«Shi- _ma_ … move…»

That needy whine, the uncertainty fading away from Aki's expression, the way he dragged out the last syllable of Shima's name (the same as whenever he wanted something like the spoiled kid he was)… it succeeded in shattering what was left of his own hesitation.

He squeezed his fist gingerly, Aki letting out a moan that had Shima's dick twitch. He inched forward, encouraged Aki's fingers to make a firmer contact with his erection. «Help each other out, wasn't it?» He managed to ask, panting, their two pairs of hazy brown eyes clashing together in silent agreement.

They moved together. Both their fists closed around the base of each other's dicks, sliding upward in a loose circle, reaching the head before going back down. « _Ah…!_ »

The sensation of someone else's hand touching him that way was so foreign, every part of Shima's body clenched and shuddered; the echoing gasp telling him Aki felt it too. Despite them being twins, despite their hands looking similar; the knowledge that it was their brother touching them like that felt more right than the thought of any random girl doing it. Their bodies screaming at them to keep going, that it was the perfect arrangement and no one else would make them feel the same way.

It was easy to synchronize; a couple of strokes after the first, and they were dragging their fists up and down each other's dicks in unison, tightening and loosening their fingers at the same time. Ears full of their combined small whines and gasps and moans. The hands holding each other's pants out of the way trembling from the strain of the position as well as the arousal flowing through their veins.

Shima kept his eyes on Aki's face, drinking in every twitch of his eyebrows, every flutter of his lids, every puff of air escaping his mouth, every shudder reaching the top of his spine and the subsequent teeth sinking into his lower lip. The pink of Aki's cheeks quickly turning darker and darker, his eyes shimmering brighter. He was seconds away from bursting, Shima knew, because he was close too.

«Aki...» He called, his voice low and slightly raspy, trying to get his twin's attention while he continued to stroke him. Aki's hand stilled at the base of Shima's dick, eyes flickering upward from where he'd been staring at their laps and their ministrations. His eyes still fixed on the other, Shima inched closer, the distance between them lessening.

A throaty «Shi... ah...» getting lost as Aki's eyes widened, flashing to Shima's lips as his parted more in a subconscious invitation.

«Aki,» he breathed out, watching his twin tilt forward too, eyelids going to half mast.

Shima veered to the left, his warm cheek brushing Aki's and his mouth right next to the other's ear. Thumb going to rub the head of Aki's dick, spreading the copious amount of pre-cum over the skin as best he could, Shima wrapped his hand tight around Aki again—tighter than he'd done so far, closer to the way he liked doing it on himself—, and picked up his pace. A stream of gasps and hitched breaths cascaded from Aki's lips at the more intense friction; the sounds pouring into Shima's ear. His own breathing growing ragged, groans leaving his mouth in tandem with Aki's, when the other went back to stroking Shima's erection with the same pace, the same twists of his wrist, the same swiping thumb at the head.

«Shima…!» Aki's moaned, pleading without words for Shima to make him cum. «Shima, Shima… _Shima!_ »

Each uttering of his name in such a desperation-filled mantra built Shima's own orgasm, he could feel his balls tighten, his dick pulsing in Aki's smoldering grasp. He swallowed past a high-pitched gasp and spoke into Aki's ear, «Cum Aki, with me.»

A violent shiver shook Aki's whole body, a loud, drawn-out moan bursting from him as he spilled over both their hands, pants and the lower part of their shirts. Shima came at the same time, a moan of his own getting stuck in his throat. They helped each other ride out their orgasms, stroking each other slowly until their erections died down.

They stayed that way long past after their breathing went back to normal—Aki's legs siding Shima's hips; Shima's own legs fallen asleep under Aki's weight; their hands forgotten in each other's laps, the late morning sunlight filtering through the blinds of the window making their cum-covered palms glisten; the blushes on their faces slowly fading with the adrenaline rush.

« _That_ was—»

«What _was_ that?»

They spoke together; froze up, staring each other in the eyes, before dissolving into light chuckles. Another bout of silence later, Aki slid his way forward until no remaining distance was left between Shima and him. His brother's arms coming up and linking behind his neck, Shima let himself be hugged, Aki's quiet, damp breathing ghosting over his right ear. His hands were still trapped between their bodies, though, still in contact with the wet, sticky cum that was cooling quickly despite their combined body warmth. The thought of getting cleaned up flashed in Shima's mind, but it was soon blown away by Aki's next words.

«Shima...» Whispered Aki, his tone suddenly dripping mischievousness. Shima hummed in acknowledgement, his heart already picking up its tempo once again. «I don't think I'll want to jerk off on my own anymore,» said Aki. «Your hand feels _so much better_ on me,» he finished, stressing out part of the sentence.

Shima's heart hammered in his rib-cage. His fingers twitching from in-between their bodies at what he'd heard. Aki's growing erection making itself known against his hand for a second time in a matter of minutes, Shima knew it'd be enough of an incentive for his own to be on its way too. «Yeah,» he answered, bunching the fabric of Aki's sweatpants in his hands and tugging at them. «Take these off though.» The firm undertone in his voice caused a shudder to run along Aki's body, the black of his pupils widening and drowning the brown.

«You too,» said Aki, a demand that was more of a plea. «Briefs have to go too.» Hands unclasping from Shima's neck, Aki reached down at his own lap to hastily discard the hindering articles of clothing. Shima doing the same, albeit at a slower pace.

In a corner of his mind, Shima hoped the television downstairs had been—and still was—loud enough to drown out any of the noises they had made—were going to make—, and he hoped Haru had not wandered upstairs while they were getting each other off. He hoped he wouldn't come up the stairs in the next few minutes either.

xXx

«Shi~ma!»

Eyes snapping open and hand tearing away from his crotch, Shima zeroed his glare in on the person who had interrupted him—a part of him grateful for it; he'd been so close to cumming inside his school uniform's pants, and wouldn't that have been embarrassing not to mention uncomfortable?—, and had thrown themselves bodily onto their chair.

Aki. He was finally back, right as the afternoon's first period was about to start.

«Where have you been?» Asked Shima, not bothering to spare any attention to the teacher who had just come into the classroom.

Aki grinned, «Why, did you miss me?» he retorted instead of answering. Taking advantage of his desk, still pushed against his twin's, he leaned into Shima's side to whisper right beside his ear, «Wanted me to finish taking care of your boner _in class_ …?»

Shima glared at him from the corner of his eyes, then threw Aki's way a grin of his own. «No,» he said, low and promising revenge, «I wanted to return the favor.» Faster than Aki could react without attracting the class' attention, Shima ground the heel of his hand into the other's lap; he rubbed in quick, sharp strokes until he felt Aki get hard, then he slowed his pace down to a tortuously lazy one. «Better keep your voice down, Aki,» he breathed next to his brother's ear, «wouldn't want the others to hear you moan, right?»

His only response was Aki gripping the wrist between his legs tight and thrusting minutely against his palm, a « _Shit_...» mouthed under his breath as he bit his lips to keep quiet.


End file.
